veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Claude Pea
Jean Claude is a French pea from France. He also acts in VeggieTales with his brother, Phillipe. He and his brother speak in a French accent unlike most veggies. Madame Blueberry and a couple more peas are the only ones who also speak French. Jean Claude is different from Phillipe because of his tone of voice and because he is taller. Appearance Jean Claude pea is a small green pea with head beady black eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack and Benny" ' ' *Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" ' ' *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" ' ' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!" ' ' *Defender of the Wall, Ark Peas and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" ' ' *Narrator, Worker, Salesman Worker #1 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" ' ' *Great Pie War and Bob the Tomato in "King George and the Ducky" ' ' *Wheels and Bigthan Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" ' ' *Servart #1 and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" ' ' *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" ' ' *Winston, Himself and Fries Peas in "The Star of Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" ' ' *Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" ' ' *Winston and Worker in "An Easter Carol" ' ' *Owner and Hair in "Sumo of the Opera" ' ' *Egyptian Guard in "Babysitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" ' ' *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" ' ' *Himself, Coward and Guard #1 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" ' ' *Mayor Annasent and Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" ' ' *Himself, Reporter, Parade Peas, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ' ' *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" ' ' *Himself in "God Made You Special" ' ' *Munchie in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" ' ' *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" ' ' *Chato, Policeman and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Reporter and Boo Boo Bird Festvial in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Gustav's Men #1 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Reporter in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" ' ' *Greeny in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" ' ' *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" ' ' *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" ' ' *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" ' ' *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" ' ' *Mai and Gustav's Men #1 in "The Little Drummer Boy" ' ' *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" ' ' *Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" ' ' *Jacques and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl" ' ' *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" ' ' *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" ' ' *Himself and Jack in "The Little House That Stood" ' ' *Jean Cladius Pea-Torian And Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" ' ' *Henry and Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Ping zee Perilous in "Veggies in Spaces: The Fennel Frontier" ' ' *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' *Big Red and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *Big Red and Himself in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Boo Boo Festvial and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "A New Job" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That's We Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Aye Aye Captain and Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Candarda Officer and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Big Red and Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Cratchit Child #4 and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Chipmunk and Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Big Red and Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Big Red and Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Big Red and Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Scavenger and Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Chef and Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Finsterlla and Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Tiger and Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Valentine and Himself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Mouse and Himself in "Cinderella" *Santa Hat and Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Guard and Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Giraffe and Himself in "Go Wild" *Big Red and Himself in "Castle Capers" *Nibs and Himself in "Peter Pan" *Shamrock and Himself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Big Red and Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Worker and Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Big Red and Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Wheels, Bigthan Peaoni and Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Monster and Himself in "The Night Before Halloween" *Jude and Himself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Guard and Himself in "Aladdin" *Big Red and Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Turkey and Himself in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Football Player, Angel and Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egyptian Guard and Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Tinker Bell and Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Guard and Himself in "Lango" *Customer and Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Guard and Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Flag and Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Pirate and Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Jude and Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Reporter and Himself in "Eliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Boo Boo Bird Festvial and Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Greeny and Himself in "Sweetpea Girl *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Lion and Himself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Giant Gentle Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Ethan and Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Fran Lookwood , Narrator and Himself in "Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2" *Pelican #1 and Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Waternoose and Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Flik and Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Danny and Himself in "Toy Story" *Hugglemonster and Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Road Runner and Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Duffy and Himself in "Chinatown" *Darby and Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Boy and Himself in "Madagascar" *Zed and Himself in "Planes" *Doll and Himself in "Blue's Room" *Drew Lou Who and Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigians" *Jasmine and Himself in "Regular Show" *Mowgil and Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Alice and Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *Little Bill and Himself in "Little Bill" *Diego and Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Basil and Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Guard and Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Tuck and Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Hedy and Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself and Narrator in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Himself in "Bun *Himself in "VeggieTales" *Silly Song with Robots Host #1 in "Veggie Carnival" Trivia *The other pea that stood by his side was name Christophe Pea. Christophe has yet to come back and has been replaced with Phillpe. *He is parody of one of the guards from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Jean Claude Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" JP.jpg|Jean Cluade Pea in "Josh & The Big Wall" Philipe Pea.jpg|Either Jean Cluade or Phillipe Pea in "Josh & The Big Wall" Peas(Josh).jpg|Jean Claude & Phillipe in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Salemen's Worker.jpg|Jean Cluade as Salesman Worker in "Madame Blueberry" Peas 002.jpg|Jean-Claude as Bob The Tomato in "King George and the Ducky" Pea4.png|Jean Cluade in "Jonah:A VeggieTales Movie" Jude.jpg|Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe, The Ballad of Little Jenna and The Tale of an Empress" Jude concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe, The Ballad of Little Jenna and The Tale of an Empress" Take5pea.jpg|Jean Claude in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" 164078_182223738479141_2835186_n.jpg|Either Jean Claude or Phillipe in "The Hopperena" on "Twas the Night Before Easter". Mai.jpg|Jean Claude as Mai in "The Little Drummer Boy" BigRed.png|Jean Claude as Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Jacques.jpg|Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jacques concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Elfpea.jpg|Jean Cluade as Elf Pea in MerryLarry and the True Light Of Christmas Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:God Made You Special Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier